Yang
Sensei Yang is a minor character in the fifth season of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. Little was known of his adolescent life, though was stated to be the creator of the technique of Airjitzu and later in the present day, a spirit trapped in the Temple of Haunted Hill as he traps unlucky prisoners. History At an unknown point in time, Yang invented the technique of Airjitzu and would later take several students under his teaching, becoming infamous for his strict methods. However, unbeknownst to the public, he secretly trapped his students in his temple, and after his death was converted alongside them into ghosts. Sensei Yang also brings back the ninjas old villans such as the nindroids, skeletons, chen, and the stone army in season 7 "Rise Of The Villans" Ghost Story Yang was first mentioned by Misako to be the creator of Airjitzu. The Temple on Haunted Hill During the Ninjas' stay at the Temple to locate the Scroll of Airjitzu, he threw many obstacles (the fears of the Ninja) at them to make them stuck in the Temple. Later, it's revealed that he tested the Ninja if they're worthy for the Airjitzu scroll. However, as the morning came and the curse on Yang's Temple started to take effect on the Ninja, Yang's other students showed themselves, revealing them to be chained up, as they were imprisoned by Yang. The Ninja then quickly fled to the entrance, not wanting to suffer the same fate as Yang's students. They manage to reach the entrance, but Cole dropped the scroll mid-way and thus had to go back in to retrieve it, which caused him to turn into a ghost, with Yang's laugh echoing from the Temple. Wishmasters After his temple was torn out of Ninjago to help construct Djinjago, he exited his temple and angrily confronted Nadakhan, claiming domain. However, the latter, unimpressed, promptly ordered Dogshank to shoot water at him and his students, forcing them to abandon the temple. The Way Back As a Yang's temple was strangely left still floating in the sky despite Jay's final wish. This may be due to Yang having "power" over his temple, being able to do many things with it. Appearances *70751 Temple of Airjitzu (Statue) *Stealth Raider (Ghost Form) *Samurai x Cave Chaos (Ghost Form) *''LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu'' **''"The Temple on Haunted Hill"'' **''"Wishmasters"'' Trivia *As it's revealed at the end of the episode, Sensei Yang's spirit imprisons those who enter his Temple by turning them into a ghost, forcing them to be his students forever. *in the episode "Wishmasters," he ran from the water but in myths,they say that they are immune to water,though it is unclear why he ran away from the water. **At the end of the episode, Cole is turned into a ghost, but doesn't get trapped in the Temple along with the others who were his students or failed to get out in time, so it's possible that Cole wasn't eternally transformed into a ghost. Though another possibility could be that since the other Ninja had opened the door in time, Cole was able leave too, instead of being chained up like the other students of Yang. *Strangely, the more common phrase used both by Sensei Wu and the Ninja is "As iron sharpens iron, (sibling, brother, etc.) sharpens (sibling, brother, etc.)." While Sensei Yang's saying makes the subjects different (sensei and student). *On a similar note, he seems to be the ghost equivalent of Sensei Wu, as they're both teachers and masters of their respective, similar martial arts, use similar phrases, and have similar appearances as well. *The info given of Yang portrays him as a far more malevolent sensei, in comparison to Wu. Even as a spirit, he is shown to be a malevolent spirit, imprisoning his victims and forcing them to be his students forever. **This also makes him arguably the first malevolent entity in the series who does not face punishment for their cruel actions, and still leaves them to continue with said actions. This was later averted after Nadakhan removed him from his temple. Gallery Domu1.png|An image of Yang doing Airjitzu YangPainting.png|A painting of Sensei Yang YangPupils.png|Yang with his imprisoned students 70751_Statue.jpg|A statue of him in 70751 Temple of Airjitzu Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:2015 Category:2015 characters Category:Ninjago: Possession Category:Airjitzu Category:Sensei Category:Neutral Characters Category:Deceased Category:Characters turned into a ghost Category:Ghosts Category:2016 Category:Ninjago: Skybound Category:Skybound Category:2016 Characters Category:Airjitzu Master Category:Main Antagonists